just a bet
by 80srichie
Summary: beverly bets richie can't get with the new kid, eddie, and sleep with him in less than three months. richie disagrees.
1. just a bet

Everyone at Derry High School knew of the senior Richie Tozier. No matter who they were, what social group they were apart of, they all knew of the trashmouth. Every girl swooned over him and every gay (and possibly 'not' gay) guy would beg for his number. He was the 'It' guy in his high school and even the other high schools in the Derry school district. It was common knowledge that Richie was bi. Some people said it was fake and that he said it for more attention, but his real friends knew it wasn't bullshit at all.

Richie strode into the school building that Monday morning, casually sliding off his sunglasses and hooking them in his shirt. People in the hallways snuck glances at him, some even saying hello to him politely as he passed. He nodded in response, flashing them a smile. Richie approached his locker and opened it with ease, getting his few textbooks out. Despite being a 'jock', he still cared about his grades.

"Hey, Rich, did you hear about the new kid?" Beverly asked casually, making her presence known. She leaned against the navy blue lockers, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I have not, what's so important about the new kid?" Richie asked, closing his locker. Beverly pushed herself up and started to walk down the hallway with him.

"Well, I have to give him the tour today. I saw him in the office. He's cute _and_ gay." She chuckled, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her overalls.

"Now, now, Bev. How do you know this poor guy is gay?" Richie asked, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"He's wearing the shortest pair of shorts I've ever seen, Richie. I'm serious they're shorter than some of the ones the girls here wear."

Richie scoffed. "Don't make assumptions, Marsh. Do _I_ look gay to you?"

Beverly stopped him from walking and narrowed her eyes at him, pretending to study him. "Yes."

Richie rolled his eyes, shoving her off of him playfully. "Fuck off." His tone sounded mad, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

The two arrived into their first period of the day, English. Beverly sat in the seat across from Richie, Stan and Bill joining them mere moments later. Beverly was mentioning to the other two guys about the new kid, when she gasped quietly.

"Richie, I have a bet for you."

"Oh,do you?" Richie asked, glancing up at her through his glasses.

"I bet you can't get with the new kid and sleep with him in under three months." She said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. She had a smug smile plastered on her face.

Richie narrowed his eyes at her. "And what do I get if I do?"

"The satisfaction of completing a bet and keeping your 'never says no to a bet' reputation." She responded, smirking.

Richie huffed, leaning back in his chair. "Fine. If I do, however, you have to make out with Bill."

"Hey, I didn't agree to th-that." Bill frowned.

"Who said you had a choice, Big Bill?" Richie grinned.

Eddie Kaspbrak didn't want to move to Derry. He really didn't. After his parents got divorced, his mother decided the best way of dealing with her problem was to move back to her hometown. Eddie had to leave his friends back in Michigan but his mom never gave him a choice. He never had a say in which parent he lived with, when he got to see his dad, but he dealt with it. Every time he brought up the subject, his mother shut him down and insisted she was the 'better parent' for him. Eddie despised the thought of starting over in a new school nearly halfway through his senior year.

Eddie sat in the main office, glancing around at the various colorful posters strewn about the room's walls. "Eddie Kaspbrak."

His head snapped up at the sound of his name, making eye contact with a girl. She had short, fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Beverly." The girl- Beverly- held out her hand. Eddie stood and shook it, proceeding to grab his backpack and throw it over his shoulder.

"I'm assuming you're giving my tour?" Eddie asked.

Beverly made a noise of agreement, tilting her head towards the main office exit door. "C'mon shortstack. Time's a wastin'."

Eddie listened as Beverly explained where all his classes were, what staircases to use, and even where to sit at lunch. She finally stopped in front of a classroom, looking to Eddie. "You should be in 2nd period, Chemistry. Good luck." Beverly walked off and down a staircase, giving him a wave as she disappeared around the corner.

Eddie let out a breath, slowly turning the handle and pushing open the classroom door. Every head in the room turned to look at him as he walked in and he instantly felt nervous.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Eddie, is it?" The professor asked.

Eddie nodded. The teacher pointed to a table in the back corner of the room. "You're in luck. We assigned new project partners today so you haven't missed anything. You'll be partnered with Mr. Tozier."

Eddie glanced over to find a _(cute)_ boy sitting alone at a table. He smiled at Eddie, waving him over. Eddie walked over, sitting down on the empty stool next to the boy.

He grinned. "Hey, I'm Richie." The boy- Richie- said, using his pointer finger to push up the glasses on his nose. "And you're Eddie."

Eddie nodded. "That's me."

"So, _Eds_ , why'd you move to Derry?" Richie asked, leaning dangerously far back on the stool.

"My parents got divorced and my mom grew up here. If I had a choice, I would've stayed in Michigan. And don't call me that. My name is Eddie."

"Whatever ya say, Eds." He said, winking before sitting on the stool properly.

Eddie felt himself blush.

Richie sat in the plastic lunch table chair, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Beverly attempt to braid Stan's curly hair. Bill glanced over at the entrance to the cafeteria and nudged Richie.

"Hey, it's the new kid."

Richie glanced over and smiled, watching as Eddie found an empty table and sat down. "Should I ask him to my game?"

Beverly chuckled. "Of course. Three months starting now, Tozier!"

Eddie held a plastic tray in his hands, trying to figure out what lunch table to sit at. He looked around the room before spotting an empty table. He walked over and sat down, starting to pick at the 'food' he was given.

"Hey, Eds!"

Eddie nearly jumped out of his seat. "Jesus, Richie." He mumbled, looking over at him.

Richie had a smirk on his face. "I scare ya?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, stabbing his plastic fork into the disgusting excuse for green beans. People had warned him about Richie all day, more or less saying 'do not fall for him.'

"So, Eds… You are gonna come to my soccer game after school." Richie said, leaning back in the chair and smiling.

Eddie raised his eyebrow. "I am?"

Richie nodded, reaching over and eating a fry from his lunch. "You are!"

Eddie frowned smacked his hand away from his food. "Is this your way of trying to help me fit in? Because I've heard about you and I'm not interested."

"Heard about me how?"

"The fact that you lead everyone around you on."

Richie fake gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "I am offended, Eds! You think I'm a slut?" Well, I was with your mom last night-"

Eddie rolled his eyes once more. "If I go to your game, will you shut up?"

Richie grinned. "Only for now. See you then, cutie." He got up, shooting Eddie a wink before walking back over to his friends.

Eddie was blushing like mad and silently cursed at himself. He didn't like Richie, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Eddie sat uncomfortably in the stands, annoyed at how loud and obnoxious the students around him were being. He tried to watch the game, but to be completely honest, he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was Derry High was winning.

Richie was sitting on the sidelines beside Stan. "Did he really show?" Stan asked doubtfully. "I don't think he would."

"Oh, yeah?" Richie retorted. "Top right corner of the far right stand. Blue hoodie."

Stan's eyes gazed across the crowd before spotting Eddie sitting amongst the rambunctious teenagers. He chuckled, using his mouth to pop open the mouthpiece of his water bottle. "Nice job, Tozier. Think you can do it?"

"Of course I can, Stanley. Do you know how easy it is? He blushed because I winked. I've got this in the bag." Richie responded, standing and walking closer to the substitute flag so he could go in for Bill.

Eddie watched the game the best he could, trying to keep his eyes on Richie. That's why he was even here, after all. The large clock said there were 2 minutes remaining in the game. Someone on the team had gotten the ball to Richie, but someone on the other team tripped him. The ref blew the whistle, calling for a direct free kick. Richie placed the ball near the goal where the ref told him to. He took a few steps back, before running and kicking the ball, scoring their team a goal. His team surrounded him as the stands cheered. Derry had won and Richie had scored the winning goal.

Eddie made his way out of the stands, leaning against the side of them. He was texting his mother to tell her he was on his way home. As he started to walk away, he heard a voice call out his name. Eddie turned on his heel to find Richie jogging toward him.

Eddie made a face at the amount of dirt and sweat that was on him. "You look disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as me and your mom last night." Richie smirked. Eddie rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"You're gross and I'm leaving." Eddie said, starting to walk away.

"Not before going out to get ice cream with me." Richie called. Eddie stopped walking and turned back around.

"What?"

"You and me, ice cream. What more explanation do you want?"

"Who said I was going with you?"

"I did!"

"It seems like I never seem to have a choice with you, do I?"

"No. No you don't. Stay here, I'm going to go change and shower, unless you wanna join me." Richie winked.

"You're gross and I hate you." Eddie responded as Richie walked away. Eddie tried to ignore the blush that he felt grow on his face at a mere wink. He couldn't like Richie. He couldn't- and wouldn't.

But he did.


	2. part ii

_**2 months and 26 days remaining**_

Richie walked into school the next day, feeling more confident and happy than he had been in a while. It was odd, yes, but he enjoyed the feeling more than it worried him. He approached his locker, finding Beverly leaning against it. "Why, hello, Beverly. Nice to join me this wonderful morning."

Beverly snickered. "So, I'm guessing it went well? He show up?"

Richie nodded. "Of course he did!" Richie said, a small smile playing on his lips. "I woo-ed him so good he came to my game _and_ we got ice cream after."

She chuckled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I gotta admit, Tozier, you've got game."

He scoffed. "Mrs. Marhs! I've always had game, thank you very much. I pride myself in all of my lovable characteristics."

"Like you have any of those." Beverly retorted.

"I have so many of those!" Richie defended. "So many, in fact, that we're getting ice cream after school today."

Beverly raised an eyebrow. "That sounds suspiciously gay."

Richie rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. "What an assumption." He closed his locker and started to walk towards English, where they'd discuss the bet with Bill and Stan.

Beverly sighed. "You know, Eddie isn't even that attractive. Why didn't I make you go after like... Mike or something."

"I like Mike as a friend, Bev, plus Eds is cute from my personal opinion," Richie said back, sitting down at his table.

"Did you just call him Eds? And cute? Gee, if I didn't know any better, I would suggest you liked this Eddie Kaspbrak." Beverly grinned, sitting down in her chair.

Richie shook his head. "I don't like him. It's just a bet, that's all."

 _But was it?_ Richie never felt like he did around Eddie around anyone else. It was weird how oddly happy he was, giddy even. _Do I like him?_

 _No._ Richie shook his head a bit as if to get the thought out of his head. He didn't like Eddie like that. This was a bet and that's all. Just a bet.

Eddie walking through the main hallway, weaving through the many students walking the other direction. Richie had texted Eddie and asked- well- demanded that they go get ice cream again. He wasn't opposed to it as Richie was paying, but he did find it odd. Everyone was saying Richie was a horrible guy but he didn't understand where that notion was coming from. He seemed so nice. Annoying, yes, but nice.

"Eds!" Eddie heard as he approached Richie who was leaning against his old, beat-up truck. He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

Richie chuckled, reaching in his truck's open window to unlock it. "Hop in, Eddie Spaghetti."

Eddie rolled his eyes, opening the squeaky passenger seat door and sitting down. He clicked the belt buckle into place as he looked over at Richie. "Don't call me that either."

Richie scoffed. "Then what am I gonna call you?"

"Gee, I don't know, what about Eddie?" He retorted sassily.

Richie acted like he was pondering it, stroking an invisible beard. "Nah."

Eddie rolled his eyes again.

"If you keep rolling your eyes, they'll roll right out of their sockets." He joked, pushing the car key into the ignition and turning the car on.

"I think I'd like that so I don't have to do it anymore."

Eddie tried to hide his smile as Richie laughed, turning into the parking lot of the ice cream shop. Richie turned the truck off, hopping out of it quick enough to open Eddie's door before he could.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "I can open the door by myself, you know."

"I did, however, I am being gentlemanly," Richie responded.

Eddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes and got out of the truck, following behind Richie who had already started walking towards the door. He opened the door for Eddie, who eyed Richie and mumbled that "he could still open the door himself."

Richie walked up the counter. The worker, whose nametag said, Rachel. "Oh, Richie, hey!" She gave him a warm smile.

Richie gave her a grin. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm about to get off work in a bit… maybe if you're free if you'd like to hang out at my place?"

"Well-"

"Oh, c'mon, it'd be fun!"

Eddie watched his conversation from where he was standing behind Richie and he felt his blood boil. _Why was he so angry?_ It was like someone had turned a switch on in him and he immediately felt the need to interject. "He's not."

"Excuse me?" She turned to look at Eddie.

"He's not free." He repeated. "He's here with me."

Richie had a shit-eating grin on his face. "I am here with Eddie Spaghetti." He said, throwing his arm around Eddie's shoulder. The girl's face dropped and it was replaced with one of disgust. "You're dating him? Really, Richie? You can do so much better than that."

Richie scoffed. "Well, it's not really your place, now is it? Maybe I should tell your boyfriend that you've tried to cheat on him with me. Twice. Now, that is someone who can do better."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Richie responded, a smirk growing on his face. "Remember when Bella Richardson tried to do the same thing you're doing? You wrote slut on her locker last month when, big shocker, you were doing the same damn thing! Now, can I order or what?"

She let out a long, frustrated sigh before looking up at a grinning Richie. "What do you want?"

"Finally! I'll have one scoop of chocolate and Eddie will have one scoop of mint chocolate chip." He said, handing her a five dollar bill. She gave Richie his change and got the ice cream, sliding it over to them with a fake smile on her face. "Have a nice day."

Richie gave her one right back, handing Eddie his bowl and walking outside with him. "Wow, Eds, I didn't think you had it in ya to get jealous like that. Also, mint is gross and tastes like toothpaste. I don't know how you eat it."

Eddie nearly choked on his ice cream. "What?"

"I said, mint is gro-"

"Not that! I was not jealous, Tozier."

"Then what was it?" He asked, looking both ways before crossing the road. "I sure think it was something."

"I was dealing with her for you," Eddie replied, following next to him. "Besides, why would I be jealous? I don't even like you. I only came because you paid."

Richie gasped. "You don't like me? Gee, Eds, I thought with all the blushing you've been doing that you did."

Eddie felt his face heat up. "Shut the fuck up. I do not like you, hear me?"

Richie grinned. "Hear ya loud n' clear."

"Also, mint does not taste like toothpaste. Have you ever even tried it? It tastes nothing like-" Eddie's ramble was cut short as he nearly tripped and landed right on his face. Richie reached out, grabbing Eddie's waist to prevent him from falling. He had dropped his ice cream in the process.

Richie stood Eddie upright and scowled. "I have no ice cream now because of you."

Eddie was blushing like mad, his stomach had tightened up into knots. All Richie had done was catch him, why did he feel so euphoric? Eddie made a face and handed Richie his. "Try it."

Richie shook his head.

"Try it!"

"Damn, alright." He said, taking the spoon from Eddie and putting a small amount of the green ice cream in his mouth. "Okay, I take my previous statement back. That is good."

Richie hopped into the driver's seat, turning the car on and immediately turning the radio on as well. He turned the knob up, the speakers sounding like they were on the verge of breaking. "I love this song!"

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Africa? You like.. Africa?"

Richie scoffed. "Of _course_ I do!"

Eddie watched as Richie drove, singing the lyrics obnoxiously loudly. He was mumbling the lyrics under his breath. There was a red light as the chorus approached and Richie took the opportunity to look to Eddie. "C'mon! Sing it, I know you know it!"

Eddie looked over at him as it started. "It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you!" Richie sang, pointing at Eddie.

He smiled, blushing a bit. "There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!"

Richie grinned. "I bless the rains down in Africa! Gonna take some time to do the things we never had!"

Eddie felt a wave of happiness fall over him. He didn't know why he felt this way around Richie. In that moment, watching the other boy sing off-key and way too loudly, that he liked Richie. He really did.

Richie snuck a glance over at Eddie, to find him smiling to himself. This caused him to smile as well, continuing to sing the song until it was over. A foreign feeling washed over Richie as he watched the smaller boy drum to the beat in the air with his hands. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. _Was this just a bet?_

Richie nearly crashed the car with the thought of that. Of course, it was just a bet. He didn't like Eddie, it was only for the bet. Sure, he was a cool guy and all but Richie had no romantic feelings for him.

Or did he? He couldn't contain his smiles around him and he felt more compelled to be with Eddie.

But it was just a stupid bet. That's all it'll ever be, a bet.


	3. part iii

_**2 months and 19 days remaining**_

For the past week, Eddie had been uncharacteristically giddy about going to school every day. There were days he even debating on saying he was sick to get out of going, but recently, something changed. He didn't want to think Richie was the cause even if in the back of his mind he knew it was. Eddie swung his backpack over one of his shoulders, stopping in the hallway to check his hair in the mirror. He had even started to care about what he looked like. Eddie tried to wear cooler clothes, style his hair in the way he knew Richie liked (he told Eddie about ten times when he first saw it) and even wore cologne.

Eddie ran his hair through his hair one more time, attempting to make it look messily cute. He nodded, satisfied, and ran down the stairs. He grabbed an apple off the counter, opening the front door and hopping onto his bike. Taking a bite of his apple, he used his foot to kick the kickstand off and started to peddle down the street. He arrived at school minutes later, hooking his bike up to the bike rack to ensure no one stole it. He was about to go inside when he heard someone yelp and then someone else laugh. Eddie walked to where he heard the noise, instantly becoming mad at the sight before him. Ben stood against the wall as Henry Bowers taunted him, holding his phone higher than Ben could reach. Eddie had befriended Ben in his first and third period. He was a nice guy who Eddie wanted to get to know better.

"Henry, leave him alone," Eddie said in an attempt to be authoritative. Henry stopped, turning to look at Eddie with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Richie's new boy-toy. You know, just because you think you're with him, doesn't make you unstoppable." He said, walking up to Eddie just to tower over him. "Or is he?" A voice questioned, that Eddie immediately recognized to be Richie. He walked up behind Eddie, sliding his sunglasses off his face and hooking them in the neck of his shirt. Richie threw an arm over Eddie's shoulders. "Knock it off, Bowers, before I knock you on your ass."

"Wow, Eds, you can't even defend yourself?" Henry chuckled. Eddie felt Richie's body tense against him at the use of that nickname.

Richie let his arm slide off of Eddie, walking up to Henry. "Leave it. You don't want to pick a fight with me."

Henry chuckled, pushing Richie back from him. "Chill out, fag. I'm leaving."

Richie's grin faded for a second before it came right back. Eddie could tell that insult bothered him more than any other. Henry tossed Ben's phone onto the concrete, the sound of it hitting the ground enough to make anyone audible cringe. It was definitely cracked. Henry walked past Richie, intentionally hitting him with his shoulder. Eddie bent down and picked up the phone, seeing a couple hairline cracks across the screen. They weren't too noticeable.

"You're in luck, Ben, it doesn't look too bad." Eddie smiled a bit, handing over his phone. Ben smiled back.

"Thanks for trying to stand up for me, Eddie." He said, putting the phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, I guess Richie helped too."

Richie grinned, throwing his arm around Eddie again. "I did all of the work, thank you very much." Eddie pushed his arm off, rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be heading to first period?" Eddie asked, looking back at Richie.

"Shouldn't you?" Richie mocked, gently pushing Eddie. "I'll see you second period, Eds."

"Don't call me that!" Eddie called and he saw Richie turn on his heel, winking. "Don't do that either!"

Richie smirked. "By the way, I like your hair. It's cute," He said, turning back around and walking through the front double doors of the school. Eddie turned to Ben, offering him a smile. However, Ben was chuckling. "You're dating _him_?"

"Don't be stupid, Ben. I'm not dating him. I don't even like him." Eddie defended, even if his heart starting beating at the mention of dating Richie.

"Oh, yeah? So that blush on your face is nothing? Plus, he called you cute." Ben asked, gently nudging Eddie as they walked. Eddie felt himself blush again, nudging Ben back.

"It's nothing."

"Is it? Or do you like Richie?" Ben pressed, a knowing smirk creeping onto his face as Eddie attempted to stutter out a response.

"I don't- I can't- fuck." Eddie had finally realized or came to terms with the fact, that he liked Richie. He felt it hit him like a train. This really wasn't good.

"Aha! So you do!" Ben said, a little too loudly for Eddie's liking. He hit Ben's shoulder.

"Shut up, Ben. I don't need everyone knowing, especially Richie. Oh, God Richie can never find out."

"What do you mean, Eddie? Tell him!"

"I am _not_ telling him! He doesn't like me like that, trust me, he winks at everyone."

"He would've moved onto someone else. I know how he is and he wouldn't have waited this long

"What do you mean? You have to tell him." Ben protested.

Eddie shook his head violently, walking into his first period classroom with Ben not fair behind him. "No, and we are done talking about this."

Ben frowned a little. "Eddie-"

"Shut up, Ben, okay?"

Ben nodded a little, sliding into the seat next to Eddie. He glanced over at the smaller boy to find him smiling down at his phone. The name at the top of the messages read 'Richie'. Ben smiled a little before focusing on getting his stuff together for first period. Before the teacher started talking, Ben leaned over and whispered "try kissing him tonight. See what happens."

Eddie choked back a yell. "What? Are you crazy?"

Ben shrugged. "Think about it, Eddie."

Eddie stared down at his phone for a minute before quickly unlocking it. It was now or never. He opened his and Richie's text conversation, slowing typing in: 'wanna come over after school?' His thumb hovered over the send button before he pushed down, sending the message. The response was almost immediate.

'hell yeah!'

Eddie smiled when he heard the doorbell to his front door ring. He jumped up and raced down the stairs, excitedly swinging the door open.

Richie smiled upon seeing the door open. "Hey, Eddie Spaghetti. Ready to get your ass beat in COD?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Tozier, and don't call me that."

Richie chuckled, making his way upstairs into Eddie's room and turning on his Playstation. Eddie tossed him a controller before sitting down on a beanbag beside him.

After a couple games, Eddie couldn't seem to get Ben's comments out of his head. Especially the one where he suggested he kiss Richie. He couldn't… could he?

Eddie was staring at Richie and he didn't even notice until Richie waved a hand in front of his face. "Eds? You okay? Your character has been running into the same wall for about a minute."

Eddie bit his lip. The possibility of rejection swarmed in his head.

"Eddie?"

Before Eddie had even realized he had made up his mind, his body had moved forward quickly. His lips pressed against Richie's harshly, maybe too hard. He nearly missed, his mouth half on top of Richie's, half on his skin. Richie was frozen.

Eddie pulled away a few seconds later, his cheeks a violent shade of pink. Richie's eyes were wide. Eddie stared at him, pleading him silently to give a reaction.

A shit-eating grin spread across Richie's face before he grabbed Eddie's face with his hands and pressed his lips against Eddie's. He instantaneously recuperated, sliding his shaky hand up his neck and into Richie's curly hair.

Richie felt something odd when he kissed Eddie. He couldn't put his finger on the feeling, but it wasn't a bad one. To be completely honest, he loved it.

But it was just a bet.

A couple moments later, Richie pulled away and chuckled. He and Eddie stared at each other for a minute silently, Eddie slowly reaching up and pushing Richie's glasses farther back up on his nose. "Wow, you really caught me off guard there, Eds. Who knew you had it in ya?"

Eddie blushed, pushing Richie off of him. "Shut the fuck up before I regret it."

"Well, now I don't know if I whether to ask you out on a date or not." Richie chuckled.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "If your idea of a date is going to the arcade, then my answer is no."

Richie shook his head. "No, it's gonna be a surprise. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7." He said, watching as Eddie went to protest. "No but's. Seven o'clock."

Eddie rolled his eyes but agreed.

Eddie checked his hair and outfit for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. He was nervous. This was his first proper date and he didn't quite know what to do. He dressed up nicely and did his hair how Richie seemed to like. He pulled gently on the sleeves of his sweater, nervously rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

A car horn honked at precisely 7 o'clock. Eddie raced outside before his mother could protest and walked down his driveway to get the driver's seat of Richie's truck. He put his foot on the running board and hoisted himself up so he could be eye level with Richie.

Richie looked him up and down. "Wow, I really picked a man. You look hot, Eddie Spaghetti."

Eddie blushed and shook his head, reaching inside to flick Richie's head. As he was pulling his hand back, Richie grabbed it and licked it.

"Ew!" Eddie made a face, wiping the purposeful spit off on Richie's shirt. "You are disgusting, Tozier!"

"Only when I'm with you, Eds." Richie winked. "Get in, time's a-wastin'."

Eddie walked over to the passenger side of the truck and got in. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I told you that it would be yesterday. Use that cute brain of yours."

Eddie stared at Richie. "How is my brain cute? It's literally an organ-"

"Shush, lad. We shall arrive at our destination in less than five minutes." Richie said, faking a terrible British accent.

Soon enough, Richie pulled into a small diner and turned off his truck. He gestured for Eddie to get out while he did the same. He waited until Eddie was beside him before throwing his arm over Eddie's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Richie led Eddie to a table, sitting in the booth across from him.

Eddie glanced around the small diner, chuckling. "This is the most cliche of dates, Richie."

"What's wrong with that?" Richie asked defensively. "I think small diners are great."

Eddie smiled and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with it."

"Good." Richie picked up one of the plastic menus, deciding on a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake. Eddie settled on grilled cheese and a mint shake.

"I still can't believe you made me try mint."

"And that you liked it?" Eddie asked, a small smirk on his face as he took one of Richie's fries.

"I did not like it," Richie argued

Eddie shook his head. "Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Eddie rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his milkshake. "Yes, you di-"

"Eds, go out with me,"

Eddie choked on the milkshake, pushing it away as he coughed. "What?"

"Go out with me." Richie repeated.

Eddie stared at him for a moment, a smile he couldn't hold back appearing on his face. "Why the hell not."

Richie grinned, eating a fry. Step one of the bet complete in only two weeks. But he couldn't help but feel bad. Eddie never did anything to him and he was completely playing him. He let out a sigh, leaning back in the seat and drinking his milkshake. He would figure something out. He didn't want to hurt Eddie.


	4. part iv

_**2 months and 18 days remaining**_

Richie let out a long sigh as his alarm went off. He laid still with his eyes closed for a few moments, slowly managing to drag himself out of his warm bed. He sluggishly made his way to the bathroom connected to his room and turning on the shower faucet. Richie peeled his sleeping clothes off, letting them fall to the cold tile floor. He reached his hand into the shower and felt the water heating up. Richie narrowed his eyes in an attempt to help him see where he was going but it was no use. He couldn't see for shit without his glasses which were still sitting on his bedside table. Richie stepped into the warm water, leaning his head back as the feeling of sudden warmth invaded his body.

As he was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he heard his phone go off. Someone had texted him. Richie finished showering fairly quickly and grabbed a towel, wrapping it securely around his waist. He walked out into his bedroom, picking up glasses and his phone. He placed his glasses on his nose. The text, it was from Eddie. It was a generic good morning message.

Then it hit Richie that he was indeed dating Eddie now. A small grin spread across his face, replying to Eddie's text with a 'good morning sugartits.'

Eddie replied in a minute, sending the middle finger emoji. Richie chuckled.

He made his way to his closet, picking out a pair of jeans and a blue and white hawaiian shirt, a classic. Richie changed quickly, brushing his teeth and hair before heading out his front door, keys in hand.

Richie shoved his key into the ignition, turning the key to the right to start his truck. He threw his bag in the passenger seat, hopping into the driver's seat. Richie turned the radio on, turning the volume up to halfway. He backed out of his driveway and onto the street, driving in the direction of the school.

"I hear the drums echoing tonight…"

Richie grinned, turning the music up louder. This song instantly made him giddy somehow. Africa reminded Richie of Eddie, he realized, the grin on his face growing wider at the memory of Eddie singing with him after their ice cream date. He remembered how cute he was when he was air drumming to the beat. He and Richie got along. That's why Richie liked him so much. _I like him._

Richie nearly hit the car in front of him as he slammed on his brakes at the last second. His breath hitched in his throat as he realized. _He liked Eddie._ _It was just a stupid bet, how could Richie like him?_

But it wasn't a just a bet. He wouldn't have enjoyed his time with Eddie as much as he did if it was just a bet. Eddie made him happy and Richie didn't even realize how happy he was until now. _Fuck._

"Hey Eddie," a girl, whom Eddie didn't know, said shyly as he passed. He gave her a polite, small smile. Eddie wasn't quite used to people being oddly nice to him yet. Hell, he didn't think he'd ever be. All he did was start dating Richie last night and it was like everyone already knew. Eddie approached his locker, immediately frowning when he saw the word 'fag' written in permanent black marker on it. He stared at the word scrawled across the navy blue locker and tried not to get upset. Being gay still isn't fully accepted and there's little to nothing Eddie could do about it.

"Here."

Eddie turned his head at the sound of a voice. Bill, Richie's friend, held a travel size spray bottle and a rag in his hand. The peach rag at blue and black stains on it, seemingly have been used previously. The spray bottle had a dull blue liquid inside.

"It's Wiin-Windex." Bill uttered shyly. "I've had to clean stuff o-off my locker before too, it comes right off."

Eddie took the items from Bill's hands. "Thanks, Bill." He said softly, giving him a smile. Eddie sprayed a bit on his locker and used the rag to wipe it off. Bill was right, it comes right off.

He turned around and handed them back to Bill. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Bill said, waving a little before walking off down the hallway. Eddie entered the combination on his locker, pulling it open. He was putting his backpack in his locker when the locker slammed shut in front of him, narrowly missing his hand.

"Jesus, Richie." Eddie mumbled, turning around to look at the other boy. "Was that necessary?"

Richie smiled. "Of course." He said, pushing Eddie up against the lockers. He stared at Eddie for a second before deciding this was the only way to know he liked Eddie for sure. "This is also very necessary."

"Wha-" Eddie's question was cut off by Richie pressing his mouth onto Eddie's. He stood rigid for a second, shocked, before he relaxed into the kiss. He recuperated, using the hand that had made it's way onto Richie's neck to pull him closer.

Richie was screaming in his head. _He liked Eddie_. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to date him for real. Not for some stupid bet. Eddie pulled away from Richie, quietly uttering that everyone was staring at them.

"Who cares?" Richie answered softly, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

The warning bell rang overhead, signaling they had a few minutes left to get to first period. Eddie gently pushed Richie back and opened his locker again, getting his books. "See you second period, Tozier." He smiled, walking off.

Richie had a small grin on his face. "See ya, Eds!"

"Don't call me that!" Eddie called before turning the corner, out of sight.

"Damn, Richie. You really went in for that one, huh?" Beverly asked, walking up to Richie with a smirk on her face.

Richie laughed a bit. "I guess I did." He stopped for a moment, finally deciding on his words. "Listen, Bev, I don't think I wanna do this bet anymore." He admitted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Beverly snickered. "Yeah, okay, sure. So, you ate his face in this very hallway and you're telling me you want to drop the bet?"

Richie shrugged. "I dunno. I feel bad, you know? He doesn't deserve it."

She ruffled his hair gently. "Chill out, Rich, he's just the new kid. If he gets upset, he'll move on to someone or something else. No biggie."

"But Bev-"

"What are we talking about?" Stan questioned as he approached, Bill not far behind him.

"Richie here wants to back out of the bet. But I say no. He agreed and that's that." Beverly stated, sitting down in the plastic chair near her desk.

Stan nodded. "She's got a point."

Bill frowned a little. "G-Guys, it kinda is unfair to E-Eddie."

Beverly raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when did you care, Billy?"

"Yeah, Bill? What, do you like Eddie or something?" Stan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bill shook his head immediately. "No." But he was lying. Bill had liked Eddie ever since he saw him, but Beverly announced the bet before he could say anything. And now, Richie had him all to himself.

Bill was walking to the baseball fields with Stan, who had soccer practice in the same area behind the school. The boys walked in silence, both of them trying to figure out what to say. Stan glanced at Bill and let a breath out through his nose. "Bill, you like Eddie, don't you?"

Bill stopped completely in his tracks, Stan walking a few steps before realizing Bill wasn't beside him anymore. 'S-Stan-"

Stan shook his head. "Bill, you can tell me," he said, walking up to the other boy. "It's okay."

Bill looked at the ground, eyeing his baseball cleats like they were the most interesting thing he could be staring at. He shrugged slightly. "I guess." He mumbled softly.

Stan nudged Bill, trying to get him to continue walking. Bill obliged, keeping a slow pace with Stan as they walked. "Listen," Stan started. "Let this whole bet thing play out. I think that Eddie will find out and then you'll have your chance, okay?"

"Have your chance for what?" A voice asked suddenly. Stan and Bill both jumped.

"Jesus, R-Richie." Bill stuttered, hoisting his baseball bag farther up on his shoulder.

"I scare ya?" He asked, smiling. "Listen, I gotta get to the field. I don't have my cleats on yet and coach will whoop my ass if I don't hurry up. I'll see you in a minute, Stan. See ya tomorrow, Big Bill." Richie finished, walking ahead of both of them.

Bill watched as Richie jogged away and out of earshot. "Do you think he-he heard?"

Stan shook his head, sharing a nervous glance with Bill. This all just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
